


A Well Fought Fight

by Stevii_14



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevii_14/pseuds/Stevii_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grey gains the confidence to tell Nastu his true feelings. But only after Nastu is hurt on a mission. Things do not go as Grey has planned in his head. SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Fought Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fairy Tail fan fiction. I hope yall enjoy.

Chapter 1

The job was to defeat a few mages. Easy, that's what they all thought. But 'a few mages' turned to a whole army. They fought till there was no more fight left in them.

"Fall back!" Erza ordered. 

"No! I can take them." Nasu refused 

"Fall Back! We are all drained and we need to access the situation. So Fall Back!" Erza demanded once again.

Before Nastu could say anything he was stuck with a blast of magic power coming from one of the mages. He flew in the air being throw across the room by the blast.

"Nastu!!" Grey shouted as Nastu hit the ground. "Ice Make Ice Geyser" A block of ice shout up from the ground distracting the mage. Giving Gray enough time to scoop Nastu into his arms and make a break for it. A few more shots of magic came flying at them as the retreated out the door. "We'll be back!" Erza shouted just as they left building.

~~~~~~~~~

Back at the hotel Gray laid Nastu on there bed. "Wake up you damn full!" Gray shouted with a tear in his eye. The girls was in the other room after Gray assured them he and Happy would look after Nastu. "I can't lose you not like this, I never got to tell you how i truly feel, please wake up." Nastu could here his voice but not react, he was still unconscious and didn't know if that was just a voice in his head or the real Gray.

"Just let him rest, He should be better by morning." Happy had assured Gray. Then he chuckled out "You llllllike him, don't you?" 

Gray turn his head trying to hide the redness of his cheeks,"No. No I don't." Gray protested.

Happy just smiled. He knew how Gray truly felt even if he wasn't ready to admit it. 

"I.. I just don't want to lose him." He admitted 

~~~~~~~~

After everyone was patched up they all head to bed. Nastu was still unconscious but they all agreed that they need the rest if they were going to defeat the mages. After Happy fell asleep Gray rapped his arm around Nastu cuddling him. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't resist.

 

"How did it come to this?When did i start to love him?" he said to himself in the dark room. "He's nothing but a flame-brained idiot. We do nothing but fight and argue. Even though we'er friends that's all we do. We can't even sit down together without having a fight break out." Gray turn laying on his back looking into the dark. "But yet I don't know what I would do without him. I know I'm lying to myself but one day i hope he feels the same way." 

He started thinking to himself scared the girls might hear him 'I just got to accept the fact he will never love me. I can't make someone love me, but I can't just hide it for ever. When he wakes up I'm going to tell him even if he hate me afterwards.' He blushed as he thought about it. 'Mine as well get what I can right now.' He thought as he turned back to his side cuddling with Nastu.

Nastu just laid there with a smile on his face and redness in his cheeks. He had gained consciousness half way through Gray's confession. He wished he could just get up and kiss the ice mage, but he couldn't he could hardly smile he was still way to weak. So he just laid there in his crushes arm hoping morning would be there soon.

~~~END~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed. Comment if yall want me to continue.


End file.
